


A Dangerous Game

by QuietlyContent



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Embarrassment, Fluff and Humor, Jason is a Dork, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietlyContent/pseuds/QuietlyContent
Summary: Jason is on a quest; to see mister calm-cool-and-collected, Tim Drake, break.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again, same spiel as before: I am a new potato to the world of fic writing. Any feedback would be appreciated and editing errors are due to the fact that it's just me and I don't know what I'm doing. Lots of love!-QC

Jason’s favorite thing in the entire world is watching Tim unravel, and not even in like a sexual way, okay maybe sometimes in the sexual way but in the non-sexual way too. He was always so rational and put together; the poster child for an uncaring rich boy. So the little moments where Tim’s mouth falls open just a fraction of an inch and his eyes widen as his whole body stills with shock, is the closest thing Jason has found to a drug high that doesn’t require heavy ammunition. 

The only problem is that his new hobby has begun to consume Jason, in that every moment he wasn’t on a case or in gear, he was planning on a new way to surprise Tim.  It had been so easy in the beginning, because of Tim’s preconceived idea of who Jason was; some violent muscle head.  That explained Tim’s reluctance when he had first asked him out, but now it was a whole different beast. 

 

Because Tim was expecting it.


	2. The First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Jason surprised Tim actually happened on accident. It was back well before they had started dating, buried in the days where they were slowly going from extremely civil towards each other to actual friends.

Jason had been far gone in an up-and-coming drug ring trying to get a foothold in Gotham, so far gone in fact, that when he had made a miscalculation and gotten a nice gash in his shoulder; he hadn’t realized that he was a good couple of miles away from his closest safe house.

_Well, shit._

He had to think, because with the rate of blood loss leaving his body he had maybe a max of 45 minutes before things were going to get alarming. Kori and Roy were too far out of Gotham to think of phoning them. As much as he hated the idea of relying on a member of the Bats for help, it seemed like it was coming to that.

Then immediately he was pulled from that train when he remembered- _shit, yeah_ , he could call Tim. They got along well enough now and Timmy boy would have the decency to keep his business out of the gossip of the Bat Clan.

He ducked through an abandoned alley, double checking that there was no one tailing him before he opened up the comm line he was 90 percent sure was still Tim’s.  
“Is this thing on?” He tried experimentally.

“Hood? To what do I owe the pleasure?” Tim replied, sounding a bit winded. He must be out on patrol somewhere.   
“Well you see, babybird. I’ve had a bit of a day and I’m looking for a place for a delightful getaway trip, and my first thought was one of the wonderful Red Robin retreats in this half of Gotham.” His devotion to sarcasm sometimes even amazes himself, but Tim seemed to pick up on it immediately.   
“Do you just need any place or the deluxe suite?” Meaning, _do you just need a bed to sleep on or a place with actual medical supplies?_

“I don’t think I need anything that swanky deary, but a few amenities may be needed.”

The line went silent for a couple seconds before he heard the sound of Tim breathing again.  
“Assuming you still have the same server network it should be in your coordinates now, I’ll make the code your birthday. Try not to bleed on my carpet.”

Ah, there it is. The reason why Tim will eternally be his favorite. He doesn’t fucking analyze everything Jason ever does like Dick, or Bruce, or even Alfred on occasion. And Bruce jr. was just a big ball of rage and a need for Big Bat’s validation that Jason discarded the idea of talking to the kid months ago. The only other one he would be willing to talk to would be Barbie, but seeing as she’s the new eyes and ears of the whole Bat Ring, he would need a few times to test the water before he came to her with something serious.

__

The apartment and its building was so generic that Jason almost found it amusing, but the pressing issue of his shoulder was demanding his full attention. So he continued to the door, seeing the only unique thing about the apartment- a door handle with no keyhole, just a simple silver keypad. And sure enough, with 081695, he was in, quickly pushing towards the bathroom where he hoped Tim had used his common sense and kept at least a stitching kit somewhere in there. Jason struck gold behind the mirror and quickly got to work.

An hour later he was finally done and cleaning up when he decided he could really go for a shower. So after a few awkward minutes of figuring out the stupid shower mechanics and angling himself so that his fresh stitches weren’t in danger, he was able to spend 30 blissful minutes under the hot water before it finally gave up on him. Content with his muscles finally showing some signs of relaxing he got out, and dried off, wrapping a towel around his waist and venturing back into the apartment hoping that Tim kept at least a pair of sweatpants in here so he wouldn’t have to put back on his gear.

It was on the second sweep of the apartment that Jason heard the front door opening. His hand instinctively twitched towards his guns before he remembered only one other person has the access code, and surely enough he heard the familiar voice call down the hall,

“Hood? You dead?”

“I mean, if you want to get technical-” He called back, hearing soft laughter from down the hall.

Then he remembered that he was still standing around in just a towel, and if anyone would know where clothes were in this apartment would be Tim.

“Hey babybird, do you know where a guy could find a spare pair of pants in this place?” He said as he entered into the front room and stopped when he saw Tim’s expression.

He was like a deer in headlights, eyes unbelievably wide. He stood there frozen with his hand still clutching a paper bag hovering over the kitchen table.

“Timbo? You alright?” Was he having some sort of delayed panic attack? Should he do something? And why was he enjoying this view so much?

Sure enough, Tim seemed to eventually snap back. “Oh uh, sorry. I just, uhm, sorry. Yeah, I think there might be some spare clothes in a suitcase under the bed.” He was stuttering now and looking every except for at Jason.

“Uh, okay.” Whatever was going on with Tim could be dealt with when he had pants on.

He found the clothes quickly, they were a bit smaller than he was used to, meaning they must be Dick’s because anything Tim wears couldn’t even dream about fitting him.

When he returned to the living room, he saw Tim digging into a pile of fries that he had pulled from the bag. Jason also noticed that Tim’s face seemed a couple shades redder than it had been when he arrived.

 

And then it all clicked.

 

He slid into the chair beside Tim’s and leaned in, relishing how the shade of red grew even darker, but Tim was still refusing to make eye contact.

“Awh, Timmers. That your first time seeing a hot guy naked?” He couldn’t help his grin, he really couldn’t, not when babybird was all blushy and tripping over his own words. It was such a relief from the usual stone face he worn all the time.  
“What?! No... you-you weren’t even naked, you weirdo.” There is was again, the stammer, the red face, the eyes gone wide and looking furiously for something else to focus on. Jason could get used to this, but he didn’t say anything just kept watching Tim with the same smug expression.

Tim sighed, obviously defeated, his eyebrows knotting in feigned annoyance as he reached inside the paper bag once more and shoving something aluminum wrapped towards Jason.  
“Oh shut up and eat your burger.”


End file.
